


Если тебе интересно, хочу ли я тебя — я хочу тебя

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, First Kiss, Gringrave Referenced, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, discussions of consent, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 15:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Их первый поцелуй случается в Аризоне, жаркой и сухой ночью.





	Если тебе интересно, хочу ли я тебя — я хочу тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you're wondering if i want you to, i want you to](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225958) by [Duck_Life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duck_Life/pseuds/Duck_Life). 



> Название взято из одноимённой песни группы Weezer.

— Эй, — говорит Хулио, глядя на расстилающийся над ними звёздный небосвод, потому что смотреть сейчас на Шаттерстара сложнее. — Это был твой первый поцелуй?  
Они любят проводить так вместе время, устроившись на больших гладких камнях за границами Кэмп Верде, когда все остальные уже отправились спать. Они часто бывают здесь по вечерам — но лишь сегодня Хулио впервые набрался смелости поцеловать его.  
— Нет, не был, — отвечает Шаттерстар, но выглядит очень смущённым. Вместо того, чтобы свесить ноги с камня, как Хулио, он поджал их под себя, почти в позе лотоса. — Меня раньше... _целовали_ , но... вот так — никогда.  
Хулио чувствует, как краснеет его лицо, и продолжает старательно отвлекаться на звёзды. Их здесь так много, разбросанных по небу, словно крупинки соли. Больше, чем в Нью-Йорке или Гвадалахаре.  
— В смысле, парни? — спрашивает он тихо.  
— Не совсем, — начинает было Шаттерстар, затем поправляется: — То есть, да, меня также никогда ещё не целовал другой мужчина, но дело не в... Ты должен понимать, откуда я пришёл. В Моджомире всё транслируется по телевидению. Всё, что я делал, показывалось публике. Женщина, которая... которая поцеловала меня впервые, сделала это потому, что так хотели зрители. «Дай им то, чего они хотят, убедив, что тоже этого хочешь».  
Хулио наконец заставляет себя перевести глаза на Шаттерстара. У того отрешённый взгляд, его длинные волосы чуть колышутся на лёгком ветру.  
— Это было притворство, — он думает о поцелуях с Рэйн, Табби. — Ты делал вид, будто хочешь этого, но...  
— Я не хотел, — тихо заканчивает Шаттерстар, и Хулио впивается ногтями в собственную ладонь, представляя, как хорошо было бы разнести Моджомир по камешку. — Я... _никогда_ не хотел этого. До сих пор. — Он поворачивается и смотрит на него, и у Хулио перехватывает дыхание. — И теперь я хочу сделать это снова.  
Его мысли будто заполняются статическим шумом, и он открывает было рот, чтобы сказать «тогда сделай» — но не успевает. Губы Шаттерстара касаются его, такие мягкие, мягче, чем думал Хулио. И он часто думал о них до сегодняшнего вечера.  
Стар целуется не так, как сражается. Он нетороплив, и нежен, и осторожен, пока Хулио чуть не прикусывает его губу. Шаттерстар удивлённо, но довольно постанывает и запускает руки в его волосы, с большей силой прижимается к нему. Скажи кто Хулио год назад, что он будет однажды ночью в самом засушливом местечке Аризоны целоваться с путешествующим в пространстве и времени гладиатором, он бы никогда не поверил.  
Он никогда не поверил бы, что ему так повезёт.  
— С тобой лучше, — негромко говорит Шаттерстар, когда они прерываются. — Так приятно. Не как... раньше, с другими.  
— Это и должно быть приятно, — Хулио осторожно поднимает руку, проводит пальцами по его волосам. Они такие волнистые и невозможно мягкие, ему вдруг приходит мысль, что Стар использует шампунь Терри. — Всегда должно быть приятно. А если нет... если кто-нибудь прикоснулся к тебе, и тебе это не нравится, ты не хочешь этого — ты не должен молчать. Ты должен сказать «нет», оттолкнуть этого человека. Ты имеешь право, — Шаттерстар смотрит на него, прекрасный и сбитый с толку. — Даже если это буду я, ладно? Я не рассержусь.  
Шаттерстар опускает взгляд на свои руки.  
— Правда? — наконец произносит он — и это буквально разбивает Хулио сердце.  
— Да, правда, — обещает он. — Никто не должен касаться тебя без твоего согласия, — он думает обо всех тех людях из прошлого Шаттерстара, кто говорил ему, что его тело — их собственность, что у него нет права решать, что с ним происходит, кто к нему прикасается, кто его целует.  
— Хулио. _Ты_ хочешь, чтобы я прикоснулся к тебе?  
У него вырывается дрожащий смешок.  
— Да, очень, постоянно, — он берёт Шаттерстара за руку. — Не волнуйся. Я скажу, если ты сделаешь что-то, что мне не понравится. И ты тоже скажешь мне, _comprende_?  
Шаттерстар кивает.  
— Тогда... могу я поцеловать тебя снова?  
Хулио улыбается, притягивая Стара к себе. Прижимается губами к его, и они с удовольствием принимаются за дело.


End file.
